


Day or Night, I'll be here

by Chicagosdawson



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Babies, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Hospitals, Hurt Hailey Upton, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kids, Past Abuse, Protectiveness, Upstead, upstead babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicagosdawson/pseuds/Chicagosdawson
Summary: When Erin Lindsey leaves Chicago Hailey Upton takes her spot in the intelligence unit. Now months later Jay Halstead is seeing some concerning signs in his new partner. After his suspicions are confirmed, will he be able to save Hailey and help her recover or will it be too late?-aka Hailey is in an abusive relationship and Jay tries to help her.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Will Halstead, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing this a year ago and I was a completely different writer then. I've taken several breaks while writing this and so the way I write has shifted throughout this story, I've been posting this on Instagram but that means I could only post 2200 characters at a time so the earlier portions of this story are a bit chunky like that, but please stick with me it gets better throughout. I currently have like 15,500 world written but I plan to continue the story, Also in the earlier part of the story I shift POV's a lot but they should be clearly marked. I hope you enjoy it, please comment and let me know what you think. Thanks, Emily  
> btw this chapter has a small description of violence so please be aware of that.

Upstead AU 

Hailey’s POV   
I had been working in intelligence for two weeks now. I had jumped at the chance to join when Voight asked me to. I mean any detective in Chicago would have but I was also ready for a fresh start. My new Partner was Jay Halstead, his girlfriend had just left and he was hurting. Despite that I could see that he was good police, he cared about his cases, the victims, the outcomes, and even his fellow police officers. But honestly, I didn’t need another partner who would ask questions. I just wanted someone who would keep everything professional.

General POV  
Hailey looked in the mirror and admired her makeup. she had gotten really good at it, to avoid questions. 

Hailey’s Boyfriend of 2 years had gotten home from a trip last night. Nicholas Hill and Hailey Upton had been a storybook couple. Nic was a lawyer and Hailey a Detective. They meet when Hailey went on the stand on one of his cases, against him of course but he fell for her anyway. He was tall, 6’3 with Beautiful brown hair and brown eye’s that Hailey once would get lost in. Although his smile was nothing compared to Haileys, it could make her smile anytime she saw it. They had been the perfect couple, but everything changed a year ago. 

Hailey was pregnant but miscarried after a long day at work. No one had known about the pregnancy except Nic. She was devastated. She had wanted nothing more than to be a mom. The doctors had said it was not her fault, nothing she had done caused it. But something had changed in Nic. At first, Hailey thought he was grieving, she let him yell and hit her because he was in pain. But as time passed and it didn’t stop she became embarrassed that she was letting this happen. He told her daily that she caused their pain, that she had put her work above their family. And when it wasn’t about the baby it was about something else, forgetting to call, or coming home late. 

Hailey had become really good at hiding the bruises. Nobody had clue that anything was happening. And that’s how Hailey liked it. 

When Nic got home he was angry that Hailey hadn’t called enough. She knew what was coming but she had developed a way of blocking it out, of not feeling every hit she took.

When Hailey woke up the morning wincing in pain as she moved she knew it had not been good. She was relieved to find that Nic had already left for work. She went to the bathroom to find mostly bruises. She was prepared for this and went on with her normal routine of covering the bruising and ignoring the pain she felt. 

Most of the brushing covered easily but she found the bruise on her arm too hard to cover. It was tender and hard to move, Nic had probably grabbed at her arm when she tried to get away. She covered it as well as she could, finally putting on a long-sleeve tee-shirt just in case. And she headed to work.

Before getting out of the car she looked at her reflection admiring her work, then heading into the 21st district. She walked in seeing Trudy. Hailey Smiled as Trudy told her good morning. After talking for a moment Hailey went upstairs to intelligence. When she got upstairs the team was already talking about the case. She grabbed the file on her desk, she read it and started to get up to speed when Voight called out “Upton you're going undercover tonight, Jay will be in there as back up” 

Hailey quickly responded although she didn’t yet know what she’d be doing “k Sarg”   
Keven took over in talking “Hailey, you and Jay will be going to this new club, A CI tipped us off saying there’s massive dealing happening” 

Hailey went home to get a dress for that night. She was worried about tonight, her arm still really hurt and was definitely swollen. There was no way she could wear a normal dress without someone noticing. She grabbed her only long-sleeved dress and left the house, forgetting to leave a note that she’d be home late.

*that night* 

Jays POV   
When I saw Hailey walkout in her dress I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from saying anything. She looked stunning. I didn’t know Hailey very well yet but I knew she had a long-term boyfriend. She didn’t talk about him much though. She was wearing a deep maroon dress. It stopped just above her knees, hugging all of her amazing curves. As I was admiring her dress I noticed something on her arm although the dress had sleeves. 

“What’s that?” I asked taking a step closer, reaching for her arm. She jerked backward and quickly replied

“it’s nothing” with a tone of voice I recognized from hearing victims talk, which concerned me a bit, however, I knew not to press for information right now. She bit her lip a little and pull at her sleeve, covering anything I may have seen. 

“You sure?” I asked hoping not to push it.

“Yep” her voice had changed back to a happy bubbly tone she often had. Although it had probably fooled many others before I wasn’t buying it yet. 

“We leave in ten,” Hailey said changing the subject. 

General POV   
Once Hailey walk into the club and sat down at the bar a guy came up and started hitting on her instantly. Jay was keeping a safe distance but still keeping his eye on Hailey. Hailey looked away one minute, trying to find the guy dealing. Jay looked at what Hailey was looking at which is how they both missed it. The tall, buff, man who was already frustrated that Haley wasn’t interested had slipped something into Hailey's drink. With then a few minutes Hailey started feeling out of it, she walked to the bathroom to fix her self up a bit. 

She didn’t even realize the guy had been following her. He came up behind her and whispered into her ear “come with me”

Hailey simply said “no” feeling sicker than before. The guy grabbed at Hailey's arm. The bad one, it hurt so bad Hailey couldn’t help it, she winced in pain as he quickly pulled her into another room. 

When Jay looked up not able to find Hailey in the crowd he panicked. He always felt as a female's partner he was supposed to make sure they were always ok. He knew they could handle their own. But he also knew guys rarely had good intentions when it came to girls. He spoke into his earpiece

“Sarg, Haileys missing, I think the guy who’s been hitting on her took her” Jay started to run opening every door he could find. 

Once they were in the room Hailey started to feel dizzy. She tried to fight him off her, he punched her in the face. For a second Hailey thought she was at home again. She already knew what was going to happen to her. She felt so defeated. She continued to try and fight him off her, it was no use he was easily a foot taller than her. Hailey felt dizzier and weaker. And she started walking into the wall behind her. He started pulling Hailey's dress off of her as the door slammed open. Hailey saw Jay and felt safer than everything when black. 

The guy let go of Hailey starting towards jay. Hailey fell to the ground. The guy started throwing punches at jay only one hit him, in the jaw. He didn’t even feel it, he was so worried about Hailey. 

The rest of the team walked in. Already knowing what had happened Voight aggressively pulled the guy back and restrained him. 

Jay walked over to Hailey to make sure she was ok. Her dress was halfway off her shoulder and she had a cut on her face from the guy. Jay pulled her dress back up the way it was supposed to be. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and called his brother,

“Will, my partner is in real bad shape, I need your help” once Jay and Will finished, Jay picked unconscious Hailey up and carried her to his car. 

Jay laid an unconscious Hailey down in his back seat. He sat down putting her head in his lap. Jay felt a connection to Hailey, he didn’t understand it but he knew he had to be there for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story finally starts to pick up a bit more so I decided to just post it early, also it one of my favorites.

Jays POV   
I looked at Hailey's lifeless body, thinking this was my fault. I should have keep a better eye on her. I focused on the rise and fall of her chest making sure she was still breathing until Will meet us in the parking lot. Will came up to the other door of the truck. Although there wasn’t much room in the truck Will got in. He started feeling for her pulse and listening to her heart when he asked “jay what happened?” 

“I think she was drugged, but she gonna be ok, right?” my voice was quivering.

“She’ll be fine, she just needs rest. The cut on her cheek is deep but it won’t need stitches. Someone should stay with her tonight though” Will finished, at this point in time the whole team was listening in. 

General POV   
After Will left, Kim drove Jay back to his house where he had decided he would have Hailey spend the night so he could watch over her. 

Kim drove the car in silence as Jay sat in the back, stroking Hailey’s hair. When they got to Jay's house Kim turned around  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay with you guys tonight?” Kim asked with concern in her voice. 

“I think have it under control, but I’ll call you if I need anything” Jay responded. As the car came to a stop Jay carried Hailey into his House. He walked into his bedroom. He laid Hailey on his bed and walked to his closet. He grabbed an old oversized tee-shirt. Jay carefully slid Hailey's dress off her and put the tee-shirt on her. He notices the bruise on her arm he had seen earlier that day. It was large, blue-ish purple-ish, and swollen. Making a mental note ask Hailey about it later, he pulled the blanket over her. Before leaving the room Jay leaned over Hailey, moving her hair out of her face. By now Hailey's makeup was fading and Jay could see the old bruise around her eye. Jay didn’t know what was happening to her, but he wanted to help her out of it and make sure she knew he was there. 

General POV   
Jay walked to his closet and grab an extra blanket and pillow. He tried to fall asleep but he kept worrying about Hailey. He didn’t understand why he was so drawn to her. After about 45 minutes of trying to sleep with no use, Jay decided to go check on Hailey. She was still sleeping soundly. Jay sat in the door watching her breath as if at any moment she might just stop. 

Jay woke up the next morning at 6. He was still sitting in the doorway to his room and Hailey was still sleeping. Jay went out to the kitchen to make some coffee. 

When Hailey woke up she was unaware of what had happened the night before, although she had gotten used to not remembering she also didn’t recognize the room she was in. She looked around not recognized anything, she was sitting in a bed she’d never seen and wearing an oversized tee-shirt she’d never seen before either. She started to panic. She was used to crazy stuff happening in her life, she was Used to finding a way through it. She honestly thought it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. Hailey sat up, bringing her knees to her chest. She tried to find her breath but it was becoming harder and harder. Then a voice she recognized said “hey, hey just breath your ok” 

Jay walked over to Hailey and put his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. Hailey jumped startled, she turned to see her partner Jay. Hailey felt a wave of relief flood through her although she had yet to catch her breath. 

Haileys POV   
After I caught my breath I asked “why am I here?” I figured this was Jay's apartment, which meant something had happened last night. Jay looked at me with his sympathetic eyes,

“Do you remember what happened last night?” He asked. To be honest I had gotten really good at subconsciously forgetting the bad things but I was not about to tell him that. I nodded my head no. 

By now Jay was sitting on the bed in front of me. “You were undercover last night and a guy drugged you-“ I cut him off,

“Did he? You know do anything?” I Hoped Jay understood what I was asking. Did he rape me? I couldn’t get the words to form in my mouth, as if when I said them they’d become true.   
“No” Jay responded without missing a beat. I started to cry, I didn’t know why I just did. As the tears rolled down my face I tried to ignore them. 

General POV   
But with tears came the memories of the past night. The way he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room. The way he pinned her on the wall. She was a cop she knew what was coming next. She begged him to stop. She tried fighting him off, he punched her. She remembered giving up as he pulled her dress off. She remembered the safety she felt when she saw Jay walk into that room. A safety she hadn’t felt in a very long time. 

It was because of that safety that now when Jay leaned in to hug Hailey she didn’t back away, she let herself feel safe for as long as it lasted. 

Once the two finally pulled away from the hug, Jay said “I will uh-go make breakfast, if you want to go take a shower”

“Ok” Hailey quickly responded. 

Jay left the room leaving Hailey to go take a shower in the attached bathroom. When Hailey reached the Mirror she took a long look at herself. Noticing that her makeup had faded and the whole time Jay had been able to see her bruised eyes. She had a cut on her check from the last night though it didn’t bother her much. 

Everything that had happened both the night before and just, in general, was starting to get Hailey. She couldn’t stop the tears in her eyes and the ache in her heart. Hailey got in the shower, started the water, but just sat down letting the water hit her face, coving the tears she couldn’t stop. 

Haileys POV   
I didn’t even realize how long I had been in the shower until I heard a knock at the bathroom door, it was jay “hey, you okay?” 

“Ahh yeah,” I said. I quickly stood up and got out of the shower. I didn’t have anything to wear except what I had been wearing. I changed back into the oversized shirt I was in before, still unaware of how I ended up in it. I wrapped my hair in the towel and before stepping back into Jay's bedroom I stopped and looked in the mirror. I didn’t have anything to cover the bruises both on my eyes and my arm. At this point, I knew Jay had already seen them but I hoped he didn’t think anything thing of it. 

I walked out to the kitchen to find a cup of coffee and a plate of waffles sitting next to an empty chair. Jay was sitting on the other side of the table reading on his phone. Before I could say anything thing jay said “those are for you, and I know this is a little awkward but I wanted to make sure you were ok last night”

“Yeah, I understand,” I said politely. What I didn’t tell him was that I was truthfully I was a little flattered that he care to make sure I was ok. 

“I know I might be overstepping, but those bruises, there not from last night are they?” Jay asked out of nowhere but I had kinda expected it.

“It’s-there nothing” I responded the changed the subject “these waffles are really good”   
Jay didn’t go with the change of subject  
“Look Hailey, I get you probably don’t want to talk about. I really do. But if that nothing ever becomes something, you let me know. I will be there day or night, ok” when he finished I went silent. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted his help. I wanted it all to stop. But I couldn’t instead I asked him to drive me home. 

A little while later after Jay cleaned up breakfast he drove me home. I was worried that Nic might be home. I realize he didn’t know where I was last night and that I didn’t even leave a note. When I got to the door of the house Nic was waiting for me. He hugged me, the door was still open and I could tell Jay was watching for any sign of distress. Nic closed the door, and then I saw the look in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much reading I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Haileys POV   
Nic grabbed my arm and pulled me into the living room. I wince in pain as it was my bad arm and it was still tinder from the last time I’d seen him. I sat down on the couch as he pulled all the curtains closed. I could see the fire in his eyes.

“Look I can explain,” I said hoping he would listen. 

“That’s what you always say” he looked down on me. Like he was both disappointed in the reasoning I had yet to explain and like he was actually worried about me last night.  
“What happened last night?” He asked smoothly and sympathetically in a voice, I used to believe was sincere. 

“I was on a case” my voice trembled, remembering the night before, “I was drugged” I looked up at him, my eyes meeting his, I hoped he could see my pain and would give me just one day of peace. “My partner took me back to his place, he just wanted to make sure I made it through the night ok” I defended Jay, Praying Nic wouldn’t hurt him too. 

Nic knelt down next to me and leaned In for a hug. I hugged him back and cried in his arms. I had forgotten about the times he did this before. It made me feel safe before he hurt me the most. I leaned back out of the hug. I started walking to our bedroom, trying to get away from him as I began to realize what was coming next. Nic Punched me in the check knocking me off my balance. I didn’t realize I close to the kitchen counter I was until the back of my head hit it. 

My head was throbbing, I placed my hand on the back of my head, only to find out that it was bleeding. Nic began to kick me over and over, everywhere. When he finally stopped, it was hard for me to breathe, the room was spinning until it stopped and everything went black. 

Haileys POV   
As I open my eyes I barely remember what happened. I try to sit up, wincing in pain and realizing that wasn’t going to happen I reached in the pocket of Jay's sweatshirt I was wearing for my phone. I would have avoided asking for help, but I was frustrated that this kept happening and I knew I wasn’t gonna be able to get up on my own. My head was throbbing and I felt like I could pass out at any moment. I opened my phone going straight to the messages app, finding Jay's name, and typing “Jay” My eyes felt heavy and I couldn’t keep the open any longer.

Jays POV   
I had an uneasy feeling as I pulled away from Hailey's house. It didn’t feel right. Hailey looked tense and even though she was the one to ask to go she looked more fearful as we got closer. 

It wasn’t but 45 minutes later that I got a text from Hailey reading “Jay” although it could literally mean anything I knew exactly what it meant. The bruises, the way she hugged her boyfriend, the way she didn’t want to talk about it, I was no expert but I was also a cop and I could tell what was happening.

I texted Hailey back, “Yah?”

And waited of course while driving to her house just in case. Two minutes passed and nothing. I pulled over and typed “Hailey are you ok?”

Two minutes more and still nothing I texted one more thing “Hailey is everything I ok? I’m driving to your house right now. I’m 15 minutes away” I put my phone down and got back on the road. I put my lights and sirens on and drove like crazy. I wasn’t really supposed to since I wasn’t on a case or anything but I didn’t care. It felt like the longest 15 minutes of my life. I could only assume something bad had happened and every minute I spent trying to get there left her, even more, worse off. 

When I got to her house the door was locked. I texted her one more time “Hailey?!? I’m worried about you” and with no response, I kicked the door in. 

When I walked in it was dark, I quickly noticed a note on the table reading “left for work, see u tonight, xoxo Nic” 

Although this didn’t seem like the letter from a man who beat or even hurt his girlfriend I was still worried, rightly so. When I turned the corner I saw it. I saw her.

Hailey was laying on the ground with a puddle of blood coming from her head. My lips trembled. I was a cop I was supposed to be used to this. To be able to stand it, but it’s different when it's someone you care about and maybe even love. I kept starring unable to move. The way she was laying there so lifeless. I finally worked up the courage to try and feel for her pulse. My hand shakes as I reached my hand to her neck. 

Jays POV   
As my hand reached her neck I felt a pulse. Relieved I sat down next to her, trying to shake her awake.

“Hey, Hey, Hails,” I said as she started to open her eyes.

“Jay?” Hailey said with a questioning tone in her voice.

“I’m right here,” I said softly and began to stroke her blood-stained hair, trying to provide her any comfort I could in her panic. “I’m gonna take you to med,” I said hoping she’d let me.

“Please don’t tell,” she said, her voice breathy, as she closed her eyes and went unconscious again.

“Hails, try to stay with me,” I said although it was no use.

I sat there for a minute longer just stroking her hair, as tears ran down my face. After a minute I picked her up and carried her to my truck. I laid her down in the back. I drove to med as fast as I could, once again using my lights and sirens.

When I got to med I pulled up right outside the ED. As I carry Hailey's limp body into Med, Will saw us right away.

“I need a gurney over here” Will yelled, “Jay what Happened?” He asked me.

I didn’t know what to say. I told Hailey I wouldn’t say anything, but it was also just Will. “She-she doesn’t want anyone to know,” I said as more tears flooded my eyes. I didn’t realize how much I cared about her until I’d realize I might be losing her.

“Jay, I need to know what happened in order to treat her properly,” Will said with a stern voice. By now the other doctors were already starting to work on her. She looked so scared, even unconscious.

“Her Boyfriend,” I said unable to let out any other words. Will gave me a quick hug and then ran into Hailey's room, as all the mechanics started to beep.

“We’re losing her,” Nat said


	4. Chapter 4

Haileys POV  
I wanted to give up. It’s like I was there but I wasn’t, then Jay was there. I could feel him feeling for my pulse.

“Hey, hey, Hails,” he said. His voice was shaking, he cared, about me. I felt guilty, he didn’t care about me, he felt obligated. I mean I had texted him, and now he felt obligated to help me. I thought to myself, but I felt something different entirely. I could feel the way he cared about me and the way I cared about him. And then there was the way he called me “Hails” he didn’t know it but it’s was my mom always used to call me. It made me feel safe with him, a way I do rarely get now.

“Jay?” I question because honestly, this all felt like a dream. The whole thing, a nightmare that maybe I’d wake up from soon.

“I’m right here” he started stroking my hair, I couldn’t help myself but let down a wall I’ve been guarding so hard. Jay had this way about him, I knew everything would be ok. 

“I’m gonna take you to med,” he said, I wanted to tell him not to. But I couldn’t move and probably needed to go to med, plus I didn’t have enough energy to argue with him.

“Please don’t tell,” I said, and then just like that I was gone. Part of me wanted it to be over. Even if it wasn’t a bad dream, if it were over I wouldn’t have to live it anymore and that would be enough. I was really to give up. 

Jays POV  
It took 14 minutes before they got her back, but then they had to take her to surgery right away. As the doctors wheeled her away I caught a glimpse of Hailey's batter body. Her body was limp and she didn’t look anything like herself. The first time I saw Hailey she was telling Voight off. Voight of all people that's who she made a first impression on. But he saw something in her. I see it now, I saw it the other day. She’s strong, stronger than anyone knows.

“Will,” I said as he walked with her,

“Jay” Will said sympathetically, I could see the look in his eye, it wasn’t good.

“What happening?” I asked as a tear slipped from my eye.

“I’m not gonna lie, it doesn’t look good. She coded and she was down for a long time, there could be brain damage. They took her to surgery, she has some internal bleeding among other injuries” Will hugged jay “they got her Jay”

“Thank you,” I said

“You like her?” Will asked

“I don’t know, maybe, I just feel like maybe she needs me right now. And I feel drawn to her, she needs help, I want to help her. And yeah I think I like her” I said as tears rolled down my face and I fell back into the chair behind me.

General POV  
The 21st district filled the waiting room at Chicago Med waiting for news on Hailey. No one knew what happened to Hailey, except Jay, and will, and Natalie. Hank pulled Jay to the side, with his serious face on.

“Hey, Jay what happened here?” Hank asked in the same voice he had when he really cared about something.

“It’s not my place to say” Jay politely responded respecting Hailey's wishes.

“Is there something I should know Jay?” 

“Yes, but it needs to come from Hailey,” Jay said flatly, although hank could see how much it was eating at him. 

A little while later Natalie and Will walk into the waiting room. Everyone shot up looking for any news. Jay, Hank, Trudy, and the rest of intelligence came and stood around the doctors. Jay and Will exchanged looks,

“Is she ok?” Jay asked, but in a way where he was more begging to be told that Hailey was ok.

“The surgery was successful” Nat started, but her voice still didn’t sound as relieved as it should have, she continued “but when she coded in the ED she was gone for a long time. We don’t when she will wake, or if she will.” Nat paused “I’m really sorry” 

It took 3 days for Hailey to wake up. And Jay was by her bed the entire time. One of the nurses called Nic, and on the second day he showed up. 

Natalie’s POV  
I was sitting at the nurse's station filling out a patient’s chart when a tall man walk up to me and asked,

“Do you know what room Hailey Upton is in” his voice seemed worried, but I still didn’t know who he was. While most of the 21st district at been going in and out of her room with jay staying there all the time, no one else had been there.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” I asked as politely as possible while still seeming assertive.

“I’m Nicholas Hill, Haileys Boyfriend.” He responded.

I was shocked although definitely capable of doing this to Hailey he was not what I had pictured. He was dressed in a suit and I recognized the name. Nicholas Hill, he was one of the best defense attorneys in Chicago.

I didn’t know what to say but I knew he could not see Hailey, “I’m sorry she can’t have visitors right now-“ before I could finish my sentence Jay walked by.

Jay was Hailey's partner but he also had a thing for Hailey. He may not have even known it himself but I know what it looks like when a Halstead loves someone. Jay's face was tired he hadn’t been sleeping but when he saw Nic his face went dark. 

With then seconds they were both throwing punches. It was in those seconds that I saw how Nic had been able to hurt Hailey so badly because even if Hailey tried to fight him off, he was bigger and stronger than her. And Likely she hadn’t tried to stop him because it had happened so many times before. Hailey had all the same injuries we see in abused patients. She had past concussions, and currently, her arm was broken but beginning to heal. It was broken in a way that only could have happened if someone grabbed and pulled at your arm rotating it. 

After a minute or two security broke it up, Nic was fine but Jay was bleeding pretty badly from his cheek.

I pulled jay aside to check and make sure he was ok, and sure enough, he needed stitches. I took him to an exam room and told him “Jay that’s gonna need stitches, do you want me to call will or someone down from surgery to do it?”

“Nah, can you just do it” he responded

And so I did, he was impatient, all he wanted to do was get back to Hailey. As soon as I finished he walked to Hailey's room. I watched him, he walked into her room and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and said,  
“Hey hails I need you to wake up for me, ok? Everything is gonna be ok, I’ll make sure of that, you just gotta wake up and I’ll make sure everything is ok.” 

Jays POV  
When I saw Nic I felt a wave of anger flood through my body. Hailey was still lying in a bed upstairs, maybe not ever waking up and the person in front of me cause it. She may never wake up, and I think maybe I like her, like like-like her, and I wanted to see where it could go and now I might not get to. Not to mention that Nic was here, her put Hailey here and he decided to come and try to see her. I just started punching, and punching, and I didn’t feel his punches as he hit me back.  
“How could you do that to her” I yelled, I didn’t understand how anyone could do that to anyone, let alone Hailey.

“The bitch is a slut, stays out all night then says it was for work,” Nic said still swinging at me. My blood was boiling, did he not know what happened to Hailey that night. Did he not know that she was almost raped. Did he not know that he made her live in constant fear, I saw the way she bites her lip when she felt uncomfortable, or how scared she was someone would find out, he did that to her.

Finally, security pulled us apart, I had a large cut on my face and Nat insisted on making sure I was ok, all I wanted to do was get back to Hailey as I’d already been gone longer than I’d plan to be. After Nat stitched up my check, I went back to Hailey's room. I kissed Hailey's forehead and said,

“hey hails I need you to wake up for me, ok? Everything is gonna be ok, I’ll make sure of that, you just gotta wake up and I’ll make sure everything is ok.” it was no use, she was still unconscious, I sat down in the chair next to her bed, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, I already missed her.

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? Let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Thank you so much for reading, Emily


End file.
